


Tourists In Every City

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a unique way of asking Louis to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourists In Every City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



> written for the prompt: Any, Any, let me show you the world.

"Let me show you the world," Harry muttered sleepily as he laid in bed next to Louis. "Please."

Louis laughed some but he pulled Harry a bit closer, "Harry, I already see the world," he spoke as he left a tiny kiss on Harry's cheek. "I am in the same band as you or did you forget that?"

"Didn't forget it," Harry said as he yawned and Louis could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "But I can still show you the world if you'll let me," he said and there was something Harry's tone that made Louis pause. Something that sounded like he meant more than what he was actually saying. "Show you the world for the rest of our lives Lou...if you'll let me."

"Is this your way of proposing to me Harold?" Louis asked teasingly as he leaned in again to leave a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Because I'm not sure laying in bed while we're both sleepy is the best way to go about that."

Harry laughed at that and once Louis moved away, Harry propped himself up on his elbow, "But what if I was..am proposing to you?" he asked and his words made Louis pause again because while he had been teasing, Harry sounded so serious. "I mean I can ask you proper tomorrow, I have the ring but would you say yes tonight? Let me show you the world for the rest of our lives. We'll be tourists in every city and you'll be by my side for the rest of our lives."

Blinking several times Louis let Harry's words sink in and somehow, someway a smile planted itself on Louis' lips and he nodded his head.

"I'd say yes tonight," he spoke and not long after the words had left his mouth Harry was diving in for a kiss, his body heat enveloping Louis as he moved above him and Louis could feel Harry's smile against his lips.


End file.
